Suddenly hidden
by skandargirl
Summary: Happens during the Horse and His boy, while Peter, Edmund and Susan are away, Lucy saves a stranger left in a floating boat and starts to have a strange feeling for him. Hope you guys like it, and PLEASE REVIEW ON THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly hidden**

"**Good Luck Peter!" Lucy shouts, waving goodbye to her brother, the High King.**

**The High King looks back, and waves goodbye. Lucy suddenly turns to her older sister, Queen Susan, who, in a few hours will leave with King Edmund, heading to Calormen to visit Prince Rabadash.**

"**Can't I come with you?" she asks, looking at her older sister with something like a puppy dog pout.**

"**You can't. You have to stay here to look over the kingdom while we three are away."**

"**But-"**

"**No buts."**

"**Can't I-"**

"**No. You can't. Lucy, you have to stay. Goodness knows what would happen if no one were to be left to look after the whole kingdom." Susan says sternly.**

"**Look Lu. Maybe you should walk around the castle to ease up a bit. You'll find it's not that bad. Would you want to be stuck with **_**her**_** making a choice if she should marry this suitor of hers in Calormen?" Edmund says, looking at both of them. It was a sunny day, and they were standing on the verandah of Cair Paravel.**

"**It's UNFAIR! I WANT TO GO TOO!" she yelps, and leaves the verandah stomping her feet.**

"**I wonder will she ever learn?" Susan asks, holding her head.**

"**She will. Just give her some time." Edmund says, turning his back to her to leave. **

**...**_**a few hours later...**_

**Lucy was lying on her bed, still mad that she can't go along with the others. She felt her face grow hot with anger. It was just not fair to her that the others get to go, and she wasn't allowed to.**

"**Your majesty?" a voice says outside the door.**

"**Come in." she replies with a pillow on her face. She can hear the door open.**

"**Queen Susan and King Edmund are about to leave. Would you like to see them first?"**

"**Umm..."**

"**It would make them feel better. They've been worried since the High King left, after you got angry anyway."**

"**Alright. If you say so."**

**Lucy walks down stairs to the door of Cair Paravel. As she feels the ocean breeze rush to her face, she feels a little better. Queen Susan and King Edmund were already on deck the Splendor Hyaline, looking at the shining castle, their home that they were about to leave for a long while.**

**Spotting Lucy, they wave with a big smile on their faces. Lucy waves back wildly.**

"**Goodbye! And I do hope you come back safe!" she shouts, for them to hear.**

"**We will." They shout back, still waving.**

**After they left, the castle of Cair Paravel was silent. Bored, Lucy decided to walk along the shore of the castle for a while.**

**Suddenly, a small boat comes to her, with no one on board.**

**She runs a little bit into the water, forgetting the fact that she wasn't wearing swim clothes for her to do that. She caught hold of a rope tied to the boat, and pulls it ashore.**

**She sits for a bit on the shore to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she starts to look at the boat. Then she remembered, she has to come in first to change. 'But I should look at the inside of the boat' and starts to look at the content.**

**What Lucy saw shocked her. A man was on the boat, lying dead still. The man had golden hair, not that long, not that short, ruffled a bit that gave him a little edgy look.**

"**Oh my goodness!" she gasps, and runs off to the castle to get some help. Luckily, two guards were nearby, and wondering why she was wet to the skin.**

**They got the man into the castle. Lucy was trying to help, but they stopped her, and asked her change her clothes and take a rest. The servants rushed over to help the stranger, while one of them lead her to her room.**

"**You may see the stranger tomorrow, your majesty." The dryad says, bowing down.**

**Lucy had a strange look on her face.**

"**Is there a problem, your majesty?"the dryad asks, looking at the young queen.**

"**There's no problem. Goodnight." Lucy replies, holding the door.**

**As she enters, her mouth curves to smile. She doesn't know what to call this strange feeling she starts to have. As she changes her clothes, she wonders what will happen the next day.**

**Still wondering, she falls asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy woke up to a song from the birds on the tree by her bed-side window.**

**As she stretched her arms and let herself out from bed, a dryad came into the room. The dryad bid her good morning and told her that breakfast was ready in the dining hall. Lucy, though hungry, didn't want to eat alone in the big dining room, but she remembered the man she saved last night.**

"**How is the stranger this morning?" Lucy asked the dryad, who was standing beside the door.**

"**Oh, he is fine your majesty, but he doesn't talk as much as any man would. In fact, it's like he **_**is**_** mute." The dryad replied.**

**Lucy thought to herself 'Oh dear. I must go see him'**

"**Where is he?"She asked.**

**The dryad pointed to the shore outside the window. Lucy saw the man sitting quietly on the shore, letting the water lap at his feet. He never even moved for a second.**

"**What about breakfast, my Queen?" the dryad asked.**

"**I will only need a small meal." she replied, still looking outside the window.**

**After eating breakfast, Lucy went to the shore by Cair Paravel. She found him still sitting on the shore, unmoved.**

"**Hello there." She said. The man looked up at her, his eyes like glistening sapphire in the sunlight. He didn't say anything and looked back at the sea.**

"**You like the ocean, don't you?" she asked.**

**The man sighed, and said "Yes. I like it very much." In a low voice.**

**Lucy sat beside him on the shore and looked at the same direction. **

"**What do you like about it?"**

"**I like the gentle breeze rushing up to my face. The smell of the sea caresses my soul gently. The sunlight makes the water look like it were a thousand jewels, though it only deceives one who really thinks it is real."**

**Lucy looked at the man again. She was surprised from his answer. That's what she would have said if anyone asked her what she liked about the ocean.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**I don't know who I am. I don't know what I am doing here and why I like the ocean." He replied.**

"**Well, nice to meet you. I am Queen Lucy." She said.**

"**I've always liked the name Thomas. Maybe that's my name."**

"**Well, nice to meet you Simon." She said, smiling and shaking his hand.**

"**Queen?"**

"**Yes Thomas?"**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You are in Narnia."**

"**Thomas?"**

"**Yes Queen?"**

"**Where do you come from?"**

"**I don't remember. How did I come here, I don't remember also."**

'**Oh dear. He doesn't remember anything he's been through at all.' She thought to herself. She looked at Thomas again, who was looking to the sea. His golden hair shined in the playing sunlight.**

"**Well, I saved you last night."**

"**How?" he asked, raising a brow.**

"**You were in that boat." She pointed to the boat by the shore. "And you were almost dead when I saw you in there."**

"**I was?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, I should return the favor some time soon."**

**As he said this, a flower appeared from his hands. He tucked it behind her ear.**

**She blushed a little, and felt an awkward moment come by. It was midday by now, and they were getting very hungry.**

"**Come on. Let's eat. You're probably hungry by now."**

"**Okay." He said, holding her hand.**

**They walked in together, and nobody noticed the blushing queen come in with Thomas.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hello there! What's up?" Lucy said while walking up to Thomas, who was putting shells into the boat he was in a few days back.**

**It was a very sunny afternoon, and there seemed to be nothing to do.**

"**Oh, hello. I'm just collecting these." Thomas replied, not even looking at her.**

"**Can I help?" She asked, coming closer.**

"**Of course." He replied while looking at her with an honest smile.**

**Lucy took off her shoes. She didn't know why, she just did it. Then she lifted the skirts of her dress a little so as not to get the dress wet. She started going round the seashore, and carried as much shells as her hands could carry. Thomas was still rearranging the shells on the seat of the boat when she got back to him.**

**She proceeded helping him with the shells. After a few minutes, they were finished.**

"**May I ask why you're collecting sea shells?" Lucy asked while sitting on the seashore a few minutes later.**

"**Oh, nothing special. I just did it for fun."**

**Lucy noticed a sweet smile curve on his lips as she turned back to look at the glistening water of the oceans ahead of her. She cupped a little water in her hands and splashed it at Thomas.**

"**Hey!"He said, half laughing. He splashed Lucy back.**

**Moments later, they were playing in the water, not minding that they were wearing clothes. When they got tired, they sat on a ruinous wall at the far side of the beach (no one knew this place except the two of them; not even the High King).**

"**That was fun." Thomas said, turning to Lucy. He suddenly got down the wall.**

**Lucy was standing on the wall, trying to balance herself as you would when your on a balance beam, with her arms spread out.**

"**Whoa! Help!" Lucy shouted. She suddenly lost her balance.**

**Thomas caught her in his arms. Lucy looked at him, a little embarrassed. She gazed into his eyes; he gazed into hers.**

**They were lost in each other's eyes, and both felt that they didn't need to say anything.**

**Suddenly, Cloudstorm came running to them with two dwarfs.**

"**What's wrong your majesty? We heard you cry for help." Cloudstorm asked, eyeing the two very strangely.**

"**Oh. Nothing. I'm fine, no need to worry." Lucy said, getting down from Thomas' arms.**

"**We really should go back. It's getting dark." Said one of the dwarfs.**

"**Oh yes. We'll be there in a moment. Why don't you go on ahead?" The Queen said. The centaur and the dwarfs started going to the direction of the castle, so did Thomas, until Lucy pulled him aside.**

"**Thank you." She said, kissing him.**

**Thomas, surprised, didn't let go. Neither one of them wanted that moment to stop. A little later, when the wind grew cold, they pulled away from each other.**

"**Sorry." Lucy said, blushing a little.**

"**Don't be. And I was just returning the favor."Thomas replied while holding her by the arms.**

"**It's getting cold." Lucy said quietly.**

"**I forgot. Let's go in." Thomas replied, leading her back to Cair Paravel.**

**When they were inside, and warm in their rooms, a dryad came into Lucy's room to bid her good night. Lucy was reading a book, but her mind traveled, and wondered what Thomas was doing that moment.**

"**Your majesty seems very flighty this evening." The dryad said, standing by the door.**

"**Pardon?"**

"**Your majesty seems very flighty this evening. What happened this afternoon, if you may."**

"**Nothing happened." Lucy said, lying. She didn't want anyone to know what she felt that very moment.**

"**As your majesty pleases. Good night my Queen." The dryad said, going out the door.**

**Lucy put down the book she was reading on the table by her bed. Standing up, she could smell the fresh sea breeze come into her room. Oh, how she loved that smell! **

**She sat on the chair by her window that was facing the sea. She was very certain that she felt something jump in her heart. A feeling that when she faced other people, beautiful feeling though it was, was suddenly hidden.**

**She could see the stars and constellations she knew so well; the ship, the leopard, and many more that she got to know with her brothers and sister. She almost forgot about them for the past few days; feeling flighty and all.**

'**Well, it'll have to be a long time before they get back anyway.' She thought. That meant more time with Thomas. She was happy at the thought, and walked back to bed with the happiest feeling in her heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**_**After a few weeks...**_

**Lucy and Thomas were in the library, not because they wanted to read; they wanted a quiet place to be in. After all, they didn't expect the others to come back yet. Lucy was looking at a picture hanging on the wall when Thomas walked by her. **

**She felt like there was something good and bad happening at the same time that day, so as she stared, she had a strange look on her face.**

"**Thomas?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I feel queer."**

"**Why is that, my Queen?"**

"**I don't know. I'm not exactly sure."**

**Thomas walked to her side, and hugged her tight.**

"**Do you feel better?" he asks, looking at her.**

"**A little."**

**Lucy looks at the picture again, and stares out the window. The sun was still in the sky, clouds were drifting by, and the ocean breeze rushed into the room.**

**Thomas looked at the picture, then looked at Lucy, who suddenly turned to him.**

**Suddenly, a dryad came into the library.**

"**Queen Lucy! Queen Lucy!" she cried.**

"**What is it Larine?" **

"**The High King has returned. He is at the door." The dryad said in a rushing kind of voice, and rushed out of the room. Lucy suddenly had a surprised look on her face.**

**Lucy came rushing out of the room. Thomas followed her to the front door of Cair Paravel. Lucy saw Peter coming down from his horse, and ran to give him a welcoming hug.**

"**Lu!"**

"**Peter!" she said in a shrill, loud voice. Thomas was behind her. Lucy gave her big brother a big hug. Then, Peter noticed Thomas standing by.**

"**Prince John! What are you doing here?" Peter asks, in a surprised tone.**

"**No, no. Peter, this is Thomas."**

"**Lucy, I've met him before. In Terebinthia, am I correct?"**

**Thomas shook his head no. He doesn't know what Peter meant.**

"**Peter, I saved his life a few weeks ago."**

"**But he **_**is **_**a prince. King Lew must be looking for him."**

**Peter then called for one of his men-in-waiting and told them to send a message to Terebinthia that the prince was with them and that he will be sent back to Terebinthia as soon as possible.**

**While Peter talked to the man, Lucy turned to Thomas with a surprised look on her face.**

"_**Are**_** you a prince or not?" she asked, in a loud, angry tone.**

"**I don't know. I don't remember anything. And I don't know what your brother is talking about."**

**Suddenly, Edmund and Susan walked in. Apparently, they have arrived from Calormen a bit too soon.**

**Edmund and Susan saw Thomas, and Edmund exclaimed;**

"**Prince John! Well old chap, nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"**

**Thomas really didn't know why they were calling him Prince John. As far as he knows, he is only Thomas.**

**Susan went to Lucy, and asked what Prince John was doing there.**

"**Susan, he isn't a prince. I saved his life a few weeks ago."**

"**But Peter, Edmund and I met him when we went to Terebinthia."**

'**It can't be.' Lucy thought. Tears were starting to fill up her eyes.**

**She suddenly flared up, smacked Thomas on the cheek very hard, and ran into the castle crying. Susan ran after her. Thomas wanted to follow Lucy, but Edmund and Peter stopped him, and pulled him away into a corner to talk.**

"**Now look what you've done. Of all the cheek-" Edmund said, raising a fist.**

"**Ed. Stop it. John, what business have you here to let my sister cry?"**

"**I told you already. **_**I'm not Prince John.**_** I'm Thomas."**

"**Of course you are. You have a Terebinthian ring on your finger." Peter said, pointing to the ring Thomas was wearing.**

"**Look prince. Don't you start pretending that you don't know yourself. You made Lu cry. What lie did you tell her?" Edmund asked, holding the sword-hilt.**

"**I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth." Thomas said. Then he told how Lucy saved him.**

**The boys, knowing that Thomas was already telling the truth because of the tone of his voice, believed him and let him go to talk to Lucy.**

**...**_**meanwhile**_**...**

**Susan managed to catch Lucy sitting on the floor by the door of the Great Hall.**

"**Lu! What was that for? And why are you crying?"**

**Susan didn't understand what Lucy just said in between sobs. She tried to comfort her crying sister and tried to ask her what was wrong. When Lucy finally ran out of tears to cry, Susan asked her what was wrong.**

**Then Lucy explained the whole story.**

"**But Lucy, he knows us. The three of us anyway. You weren't there when we met him."**

**Thomas found them talking by the Great Hall.**

"**Susan, can I have a word with Thomas, just for a moment?"**

"**Take **_**all**_** the time you want." She replied, and left the two of them alone.**

"**Look, if you're gonna smack me again-"**

"**Look. I'm sorry. It's just, I thought that you were lying to me about everything. I should've believed you."**

"**It's okay. But I **_**really**_** don't know if I am what you're brothers and sisters call **_**prince**_** ."**

**They fell silent. Lucy almost forgot about the smack he gave Thomas.**

"**Does it hurt?"**

"**A little. I say, even if you **_**are **_**a girl, you hit like a guy." Rubbing his cheek thatLucy thought was red with pain, but was really blushing.**

"**So, are we friends?" Lucy asked. Thomas was holding her hand.**

**Thomas kissed her lightly on the lips. "What do you think?" and smiled.**

**...**_**five days later**_**...**

**Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Thomas were on board the Splendor Hyaline, heading for Terebinthia. It was a sunny and windy afternoon, and the ship was **

**sailing quickly. Lucy and Thomas were looking down on the water while the other three were talking.**

"**Look over there." Lucy pointed to a Pavender swimming along the bottom of the ship. Thomas enjoyed watching the water give way to the ship. Mermaids were catching up with the ship, and were singing beautiful songs that would make you want to cry. The ship suddenly stopped, they were in Terebinthia.**

"**Prince, here is your land." Peter said. Thomas looked at the island. A man and a woman were standing in front of a castle, waving at him.**

"**There are your parents." Susan said. **

**They said their goodbyes to him. Lucy was standing at the side of the gangway.**

"**Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lucy said, her head down.**

"**No. It isn't. Please look at me." Thomas, rather, Prince John said.**

**Lucy looked up. Prince John's hair glistened in the afternoon sunlight. He looked her straight in the eyes, she looked into his.**

"**This is only a farewell." He said, holding her gently.**

"**How do you know?"**

**Thomas kissed her lightly, and said:**

"**Because we'll be in each other's hearts. I know that we'll meet again someday. Trust me."**

**And with this, they hugged each other for a long time, and parted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**They arrived at Cair Paravel that day, the sun was about to set.**

**Neither three of them talked to each other, or to Lucy, a little dumbfounded about what happened that afternoon.**

"**Lu?" Susan asked when Lucy was about to go into her room.**

"**What's up Su?" Lucy asks, she still had a happy, but at the same time, sad glow on her.**

"**Before we left for Terebinthia, Thomas asked me to give you this." She replied, handing Lucy a small package.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I don't know. It's for you."**

"**Thanks Su."**

**Lucy then closed the door, and sat on her bed. She opened the package. There was a small gift and a letter inside it.**

'**Hullo! What's this' she thought, holding the gift.**

**She then put it down, she wanted to read the letter first.**

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Thank you so much for everything. For saving my life and for giving me the time to get to know you even better. I'm sorry if you think I lied to you. I really don't know if I am a prince or not(I still think I'm not, but I know I'll get used to it).**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to say I love you. You gave me the most fun time, and I know that I will never forget you. I hope you feel better. And remember, I'll be in your heart, just like you'll be in mine. I'll cherish the memories we had(even if you smacked me hard on the face, it still hurts a bit).**_

_**I almost forgot. The gift inside the box is for you. I hope you like it, and have it with you all the time.**_

_** Loving you, always have and always will,**_

_** Thomas/John**_

**Lucy had tears in her eyes. She put down the letter and wiped the tears away. **

**Then she remembered the gift. It was a small box with silk covering and a small sapphire was in the middle just where the opening is. She opened it.**

**She pulled out a silver necklace with a small seashell at the center. There was a note on the cover of the box '**_**remember when we collected the seashells? I picked this one just for you.**_**'**

**Her eyes filled up with more tears, after that, she smiled, and never forgot him in her heart.**


End file.
